Yoga Challenge
' Yoga Challenge (#466)|next=yes|nextvideo= Expectations vs Reality (#467)}} The yoga challenge was the 18th installment in the channel's Away from Keyboard series. It had the girls team up in groups of two and attempt some yoga poses. This video was uploaded on December 9th, 2015 and was the 466th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls introducing the challenge they are doing. Mars explains the challenge, noting that they'll split into groups of two and try two yoga poses, an easy and a hard pose. By the end of the challenge, they will vote for who did the best yoga poses. Mars isn't excited to do the challenge, though Mariya is eager to start. The groups are the following: Mariya and Sydney, Andrea and Maddie, Mackenzie and Mars. Mariya and Sydney are the first group to try their poses. The easy pose the pair have to do is the "Double Boat", where the two have to connect their feet in an upwards position while they hold hands on the side. The two girls do this pose rather easily, Mars having a bad feeling about her and Mackenzie's turn, though Mackenzie reassures her that she's flexible. The hard pose Mariya and Sydney have to do is the "Back Bird", which involves one person lying on their back while lifting the other with their legs and hands, with the other person facing towards them. Sydney sees the pose and is already concerned by it. The two try the pose, with Sydney on the bottom while Mars sits behind them just in case Mariya falls. However, when Mariya gets into position, Mars changes her mind and doesn't want to be the catcher. Sydney then tries to lift Mariya to no avail. Mars tries to help, though she gets scolded by Andrea, Mars reminding her that Mariya would fall on a hard floor. The two girls then decide to switch position, with Mariya on the bottom and Sydney on top. Mariya takes her headband off and prepares herself. She tells Sydney to center herself, Mars confused by this statement and makes a joke about it. Afterwards, Sydney leans back and Mariya lifts her with her legs, much to the other girls's amazement, Mariya and Sydney celebrating with a high five. Mars and Mackenzie are next and they get their easy pose, the "Stacked Child", which involves two people curling themselves in a fetal-like position and stacking onto each other. Mars sees the pose and is unsure what the pose is suppose to be. The two then try the pose, Mackenzie not sure which direction she should be facing, which frustrates Mars. As Mackenzie is in position, Mars is fixated into trying to adjust Mackenzie's hands, saying it needs to be like a "zombie", which annoys Mackenzie. Mars gets on top of Mackenzie and curls into the pose, Andrea noting and telling her to lower her behind, Mars saying that she can't. Mars then readjusts herself and curls into a position where she can lower her behind to meet her feet. The girls then get their hard pose, the "Front Plank", which involves one person on the floor lifting the other person by the hands and using their legs as support, the other person facing towards them and their pelvis situated on the other's foot. Mars sees the pose and is already turn off by it, as Mackenzie gets into position. Mars notes that they have long legs and are not going to be able reach each other and hold hands, but the two try it anyway and hold hands, as Mackenzie tries to lift Mars. After a couple of attempts, Mars tells Mackenzie to plant her feet higher on her body, but Mackenzie doesn't want to crush Mars's breasts. They try again and fail, Mackenzie saying that they were close enough and asks whether the arms were the only limb straight. The two try again and almost get it, but Mars falls off and says that it's too hard and would be better if she was facing the opposite direction to Mackenzie, Mackenzie noting the rather suggestive positioning. The two try the pose again, with Mars jumping into position. The two get the position close enough, before it is now Andrea and Maddie's turn. They get their easy pose, the "Down Dog Bow", which involves one person on all fours as the other person lays on their back and bends until their hands meet their feet. Maddie and Andrea are peeved when they see their easy pose, Andrea saying that the challenge was rigged. The two then try the pose, though they're unsure which way Maddie is suppose to face. They see the pose again and get into position. Maddie mounts on Andrea, readjusting her position on Andrea's back a few times, before she leans back and makes her hands meet her feet. The other girls then joke that they're enjoying it too much and that there needs to be a third, Mars jokingly going underneath the two. Afterwards, the girls get their hard pose, the "Double Down Dog", which involves one person on all fours and arching their back into a "V" position as the other stand on their hands and places their feet on the other's back, positioning themselves in an "L" position. The girls see the pose, Maddie not sure if she can do it, Andrea telling her how they're going to do the pose and says that they should try it. Andrea gets into position, as Maddie gets on all four and plants her feet on Andrea's back. Mackenzie comments that Andrea needs to be more "V" shaped, though Andrea tells her that she's waiting for Maddie to mount so they can walk their way up, Mackenzie saying that it's a good call. Maddie and Andrea get into position and they both walk up and get close. Though Maddie is told to make herself more like an "L", so she readjusts herself some more to be more "L" shaped. The girls then deem it close enough, as Maddie and Andrea celebrate and high five each other, ending the challenge. The girls then get into the voting stage of the challenge, where they vote for the winner. Mackenzie votes for Mariya and Sydney, being particularly impressed by their hard pose, Mackenzie liking Sydney's part of the pose, Mars sharing the same sentiment. Mackenzie jokes that Andrea doesn't vote for anyone but herself, Andrea deciding to abstain, though Mackenzie tells her to vote. Andrea then asks who Maddie votes for, Maddie pointing to Mariya and Sydney, while Sydney votes for Andrea and Maddie. Andrea rejects the vote saying that Mackenzie rigged it. Mariya and Sydney get their prize, a bottle of chocolate. Sydney celebrates and jokes that Mariya will never lift her ever again, while Andrea is less impressed with the prize and says that she knew it was rigged. Trivia *The person that threw the bottle of chocolates towards Sydney near the end of the video was the editor. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015